Встреча с родителями
by Ermione de Verne
Summary: AU 3 эпизода.После смерти Палпатина Падме и Анакин возвращаются на Набу, где им предстоит рассказать родителям Падме о их браке


- Анакин, все будет хорошо, - в сотый раз повторила Падме. Хотя, если судить по ее голосу, она сама сомневалась в благоприятном исходе предстоящей встречи. Сила, она еще не перед одним важным заседанием Сената так не нервничала, как перед встречей со своими родителями.

Два дня назад Анакин и Падме приехали на Набу, бросив все дела на Корусканте. Падме посчитала, что после всех стрессов и переживаний последнего месяца они заслужили отпуск. Анакин не возражал. Он был слишком измотан исполнением пророчества, снами, в которых его любимая умирала от родов и которые оказались частью плана Дарт Сидиуса по превращению Избранного в своего ученика. После смерти Владыки ситхов, которая стоила Ордену жизней трех магистров, сны прекратились.

Победа над ситхом далась молодому рыцарю не легко. Было невероятно трудно принять жестокую правду о том, что его наставник и друг канцлер Палпатин на самом деле адепт темной стороны Силы. Анакин почти поддался соблазну перейти на темную сторону. Почему-то он ни на секунду не сомневался, что лорд ситхов сможет спасти Падме от, казалось бы, не минуемой смерти. Только в самый последний момент, когда он уже было вознамерился спасти Палпатина, понимание того, что все слова канцлера ложь, словно ударило его.

На второй день пребывание в Озерном краю молодая пара получила сообщение от старших Наберрие. О прибытии младшей дочери на родную планету они узнали случайно и были, мягко говоря, удивлены тем, что Падме даже не сообщила родителям о своем приезде.

- Тебе легко говорить. Ты-то их дочь...

- Это мне-то легко говорить? - возмутилась Падме. - Да меня от одной только мысли о предстоящем разговоре в дрожь бросает. Что я должна им сказать? " Мам, пап, я беременна... Нет-нет, не волнуйтесь, ребенок был зачат в законном браке. Ну как в "законном"... джедаям вообще-то по кодексу запрещено жениться. Как "какой к ситху джедай?"? Я разве вам не сказала, что уже почти четыре года замужем за джедаем? Вы его, кстати, знаете. Мой бывший телохранитель Анакин Скайукер". Так что ли?

Хотя ситуация не располагала, Анакин рассмеялся.

- Если ты действительно так все скажешь, то у меня есть такое неприятное ощущени, что твой отец тогда меня точно с лестницы спустит.

Падме тоже улыбнулась

- Да нет, я не думаю, что спустит. Ты же все-таки мой муж, - она нежно погладила живот. - Хотя, если честно, то в данной ситуации наш сын все-таки проблема.

- Ты, вероятно, хотела сказать "наша дочь", - со знаюшим видом сказал Анакин.

- Нет, Скайуокер, я сказала именно то, что хотела. Мог бы уже смириться с тем, что у нас будет мальчик.

- Как скажешь, милая, как скажешь. Посмотрим, кто окажется прав.

За разговором они не заметили, как оказались прямо перед входной дверью. Падме было протянула руку к дверному звонку, но передумала и ввела код сама. Она хотела оттянуть деликатный разговор, пусть даже на самые крохи времени. Они тихо вошли в дом. Падме оглянулась на Анкина. Тот ободряюще улыбнулся и поцеловал ее в щеку, прошептав: "Все будет хорошо". Но она ясно видела по его глазам, что он в состоянии близком к панике. Забавно. Герой Без страха боится встречи с ее родителями. В другой ситуации Падме бы рассмеялась. Но все было слишком серьезно. Примут ли их брак ее родители? А ребенка? Который был подозрительно тихим и не пинался несколько раз за минуту, как это бывало, когда нервы у нее были на взводе.

Падме медленно набрала воздух в легкие.

- Мам, пап, вы где? - позвала она и почувствовала, как Анакин отошел от нее на шаг назад. Не смотря на то, что ей было неуютно без его поддерживающих объятий, было очевидно, что если Руви и Джобэл увидят, как по-хозяйски рука молодого человека лежала на талии их дочери, то скандал может раньше, чем хотелось бы.

- Падме! - родители не заставили себя долго ждать. буквально через секунду девушка оказалась в сильных объятиях отца. - Как ты можешь? Звонишь раз месяц, приезжаешь хорошо, если раз в год, волнуешь старика-отца, - укоризненно сказал Руви.

- Пап, ну какой из тебя старик? - полупридушено спросила падме. - Ты молод и силен и скоро меня задушишь!

Джобэл рассмеялась и высвободила дочь из рук мужа.

- Но твой отец прав, - сказала она, мягко обнимая Падме. - Мы с ним сильно волнуемся за... - в эту минуту ребенок, видимо, почувствовал смертельную необходимость напомнить о себе. Падме в ужасе закрыла глаза. Похоже, что все Скайуокеры любили напоминать о себе в самую не подходящую минуту. - ... тебя. Падме? - Джобэл показалось, что она почувствовала слабый толчок в район живота. Толчок повторился. - Что это было?

- Мам, - Падме замолчала, не зная, что сказать. Как ей сейчас хотелось оказаться в объятиях Анакина. Но это было невозможно в данный момент - он пожимал руку ее отцу и еще не знал, что малыш выдал их с головой чуть раньше, чем планировалось.

Джобэл взяла дочь за плечи и осмотрела ее, отмечая сильные изменения в фигуре. Широкая одежда, предназначение которой было скрыть лишнее от посторонних глаз, сейчас, скорее, подчеркивал округлигшийся живот девушки.

- Это то, о чем я думаю? - Падме слабо кивнула. Джобэл повернулась к мужу.

- Руви, поздравляю, ты скоро снова станешь дедушкой.

- Что? Сола же не... - но тут его взгляд остановился на Падме, которая, уже не скрывая, держала руку на животе. - Падме, ты... ты... Кто с тобой это сделал? Покажм мне этого мерзавца!

- Мистер Наберрие, - попытался вмешаться Анакин

- А вы не вмешивайтесь, молодой человек. Ну, Падме, что ты молчишь? Не смей покрывать этого подонка!

Девушка чувствовала, что сейчас разрыдается от безвыходности. Проклятые гормоны!

Руви Наберрие еще долго мог говорить о неизвестном отце ребенка его младшей дочери, называя его различными, не слишком хорошими выражениями, если бы Падме и Анакину не надоело, что Анакина ТАК называют.

- Папа!

- Мистер Наберрие! - одновременно сказали они.

Руви замолчал и с подозрением посмотрел на Анакина. Он начал вспоминать то, как относились друг к другу Падме и Анакин три года назад. Вдруг стало очевидно, что за прошедшее время эти отношения развились и вылились в…

- Так это ты…!

- Руви! - оборвала мужа Джобэл. - Может дашь им сказать хоть слово? Лучше пройдем в гостиную. нечего такие вопросы на пороге решать, - она взяла за руку мужа, продолжавшего буравить взглядом молодую пару, и потянула его за собой. Анакин и Падме переглянулись и последовали за старшими.

Как только все расположились в гостиной, Руви выжидательно посмотрел на Падме.

- Я жду ваших объяснений.

Падме вздохнула и взяла Анакина за руку для поддержки.

- Во-первых, я хочу попросить у вас прощения. Поверьте, я хотела рассказать все сразу, но при тех обстоятельствах это было не возможно. Ни я, ни Анакин не хотели ни кому лгать, но если бы правда открылась, это могло сильно отразиться на наших карьерах.

- На твоей бы совершенно не отразилась бы, - пробормотал Анакин. - А орден я бы покинул сам, не задумываясь.

- Да нет, на мне бы это тоже отразилось, поскольку сила скандала могла быть такой, что я была бы вынуждена покинуть пост сенатора и вообще любой государственный, - заметила она. - Да и что значит "ушел из ордена"? на кого ты собрался Асоку оставить. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что ее бы даже Оби-ван не взял бы.

Руви и Джобэл терпеливо на них смотрели, ожидая, когда они, наконец, скажут, как Анакин, - а ни кто из них уже не сомневался, что это Анакин, - стал отцом их еще не родившегося внука. Что-то им подсказывало, что это была не "одна ночь".

- В общем, мам, пап, я беременна от Анакина. но только вы ни чего не подумайте. Мы любим друг друга. И хоть эта любовь и запретна, наш малыш не является ошибкой или проблемой. Это, пожалуй, дар силы

Джобэл улыбнулась, счастливая за свою дочь. А вот Руви, наоборот, нахмурился. он уставился на Анакина, от чего тому стало не по себе.

- И что ты собираешься делать?

- Э-э-э... В каком смысле? Если вы считаете, что я посмею бросить Падме, то сильно ошибаетесь. Она и наш ребенок - для меня самое важное во всей вселенной.

- Ты собираешься жениться на моей дочери?

Анакин и Падме переглянулись.

- Вообще то нет... - молодой человек хотел было рассказать об отсутствии необходимости в свадьбе, поскольку они уже состоят в законном браке, но был перебит разъяренны отцом Падме:

- Что? да как ты...

- Папа, хватит! - не выдержала девушка. - Почему ты не можешь спокойно дослушать? Причина, по которой Анакином не собирается на мне жениться, состоит в том, что мы уже поженились. Во время нашего визита на Набу вскоре после Джеонозиса.

Руви долго смотрел на дочь. В его глазах читалась странная смесь неверия радости и обиды. Он встал и вышел из комнаты, не в силах разобраться в собственных чувствах.

Реакция отца стала последней каплей, Падме разрыдалась, прижимаясь к плечу Анакина. Тот и не знал что сказать, что бы утешить ее - он сам был слишком растерян. Он просто обнял, крепче прижимая к себе. Джобэл погладила дочь по плечу.

- Не принимай поведение отца близко к сердцу. Дай ему время смириться с тем, что маленькая девочка не такая уж и маленькая, да и совсем не его. Я-то знаю, что на самом деле он счастлив за вас обоих, - женщина обняла дочь и зятя. - я так за вас рада!

Падме улыбнулась сквозь слезы. Ну хоть мама приняла их спокойно.

- Оставайтесь на ночь, - предложила Джобэл. - уже довольно поздно. К утру твой отец успокоится. Сам. А если сам не сможет, так я ему помогу, - Падме и Анакин единодушно согласились.

ssSSSss

- Ты можешь себе представить, как ты расстроил Падме?

- А как она меня расстроила?

- Ты не беременная женщина, - заметила Джобэл. Руви тяжело посмотрел на жену.

- Как, по-твоему, я еще должен реагировать на новость о том, что моя дочь врала своей семье на протяжении трех лет? Разве это нормально, сообщать, о том, что она замужем через несколько лет после свадьбы? Или о ребенке, который вот-вот родиться? Она вышла замуж за джедая! Ты можешь себе представить, какой будет скандал, если кто-то узнает.

- Ну вот ты и сам ответил на свой воппрос почему она сообщила о своем замужестве только через три года. Да и вообще, я не могу поверить, что ты печешься о репутации больше, чем о счастье.

- Я не...

- Хватит! Смирись уже с тем, что наши дочери выросли, и ты уже не можешь их опекать, как раньше, - Джобэл взяла мужа за руку и уже мягче спросить. - Разве ты забыл, что три года назад ты сам сказал, что если бы Анакин не был джедаем, он был бы самым достойным Падме мужчиной, - она умоляюще посмотрела на него. - Что тебе мешает сейчас так считать?

Руви вздохнул. Порой ему казалось, что с его женой лучше не спорить.

- Пожалуй, ты права. просто я не успел заметить, как мои малышки выросли. Кажется только вчера выпал первый зуб, а сейчас у них у обеих свои семьи. падме скоро родит, а у Солы уже две дочери.

- И, наконец, ты понимаешь, что молодость прошла, и ты безнадежно постарел, - с улыбкой сказала Джобэл. И тут же посуровела. - Что бы утром же перед ними извинился.

Руви мог только подчиниться.

ssSSSss

Чуть позже тем же вечером Руви стоял у овна в их с Джобэл спальне. Отсюда открывался прекрасный вид на реку и на открытую террасу, на которой стояли Падме и Анакин. Руви смотрел на них и думал, что, пожалуй, Анакин действительно то самое лучшее, что он мог пожелать своей дочери.

На плечо мужчины легла рука его жены. Джобэл с улыбкой смотрела, как Анакин сел на скамейку и усадил к себе на колени Падме. Они оба о чем-то говорили и улыбались. Молодой человек нежно гладил округлый живот своей жены.

- Разве они не прекрасно смотрятся вместе?

- Прекрасно, - со вздохом согласился руви. Он обнял жену, и они вместе наблюдали за молодыми людьми.

- А ты помнишь, как мой отец застал нас целующихся, когда ты провожал меня до дома после свидания, - вдруг спросила Джобэл.

- О да, такое я в жизни не забуду. До сих пор не понимаю, как тогда сквозь землю не провалился. Меня в жизни так не смущали. Я долго был в шоке, когда он дал мне разрешение жениться на тебе.

- Если честно, то ты папе понравился сразу, ему просто было необходимо сыграть строгого отца, - Джобэл поцеловала Руви в щеку. - Все, я спать. Утром же извинись перед Падме и Анакином, - с этими словами она легла и выключила со своей стороны свет. а Руви еще долго стоял у окна. Он увидел, как Анакин хотел что-то сказать, но, посмотрев на положившую голову ему на плечо Падме, только улыбнулся. Он осторожно поднял ее на руки и вошел с ней в дом. Дверь в спальню была приоткрыта, поэтому Руви увидел, как молодой человек аккуратно, стараясь не разбудить, занес свою жену в их комнату. Но перед этим Анакин поднял голову и прямо посмотрел на Руви. В его синих глазах читалась мольба принять его таким, какой он есть.

ssSSSss

- С добрым утром, дорогая, - Руви спустился утром на кухню, и увидел свою младшую дочь. Она сидела за столом, листала какой-то журнал и ела клубничное мороженое с хлебом. Еще не самое страшное сочетание, подумал он.

- Привет, папочка, - улыбнулась она ему, но глаза смотрели на него настороженно. падме еще не знала, переменил он свое отношение к ней с Анакину или нет. И ее отец отец это понимал.

- Я... Я хотел попросить прощения, солнышко. Я вчера береборщил. но ты должна меня понять. Я дочь младшую не видел очень давно, и тут является она: с большим животом и парнем на хвосте. У каждого нормального отца руки начнут чесаться. Где, кстати, муж твой?

- Он спит, - Падме грустно улыбнулась. - Учитывая события последнего месяца, ему этот сон необходим.

- Да-да, я слышал про Палпатина. Что передавал военную информацию сепаратистам и руководил через графа Дуку их деятельностью. Только я не понимаю, почему арестовывать канцлера отправили джедаев, - сказано это было с искренним недоумением.

- И зачем сразу убивать? Суд... - Падме покачала головой. Официальная версия произошедшего, хоть и являлась чистой правдой, оставляла вопросы, ответы на которые простой обыватель найти не мог.

- Это официальная версия произошедшего. А неофициальная - Палпатин был ситхом. Его должны были только арестовать, но он оказал сопротивление и был убит Анакином. Это потом, в результате обыска его кабинета и личных апартаментов была выявлена его связь с Конфедерацией. Так же как и то, что несколько его ближайших сторонников финансировали деятельность Торговой Федерации. И, пап, я не хочу сейчас это обсуждать. Если так интересно, спроси Анакина, - она умоляюще посмотрела на отца. - Лучше скажи, как дела у Солы.

- Они сегодня придет с Дарредом и девочками. Вот сама у нее и спросишь. Только перед этим они тебя убьет вопросами.

- И не говори... - отец с дочерью рассмеялись.

Кажется, в их семье все вновь налаживается.


End file.
